The present invention relates to an improved loose fill packing material for cushioning objects in shipping containers.
By way of background, there are in existence numerous types of loose fill packing elements and materials. Common types in vogue consist of particles of different shapes fabricated from various types of foamed plastic material, such as polystyrene. The problem with such materials is that they are not biodegradable and thus are environmentally undesirable.